Are You Outta Your Mind?
by Nix1978
Summary: Emily is annoyed with Morgan for blowing out her eardrum... can he make it up to her? Tag to 'Rite of Passage' 5x19 Rated M for a reason


******WARNING FOR SMUT **** **

'**The Demily Smut series' Part 2: Tag to 'A Rite of Passage'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to anything**

_Hotch; You alright?_

_Morgan; Yeah_

_Prentiss: No! Are you outta your mind? You blew out my eardrum!_

_Morgan; What d'you want me to do? He was coming right at us._

_Prentiss; I told you I had him._

_Morgan; He was shooting at us Emily._

_Prentiss; Well you could've given me a heads up._

_Morgan; A loaded MP5 and a lunatic shooting at us wasn't enough? C'mon._

,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,..,.,.,,.,.,..,.,,.,.

"Hotch I can fly. I don't want to stay behind!"

"Prentiss, the doctor said you can't fly. You'll do more damage to your ears."

"That's just precautionary… It'll take three days to drive back…. You can't afford to lose me for that long."

Morgan chuckled causing Emily to scowl in his direction…"And what the hell are you laughing at?"

"Can't afford to lose you? You really are desperate."

Hotch also turned his gaze to Morgan. "You can laugh all you want Morgan, you're driving her back."

"What! I don't need a driver. I can just come back with you guys on the plane."

"Prentiss, there's no debate here. You're staying. You start out driving tonight and stop at a couple motels on the way back. That's final."

Emily watched Hotch walk out of the room. She was lost for words as she felt the frustration rise in her. Continuing to stare at the door and without looking back at Morgan she said with venom, "You better take that grin off your face or I'll…."

"You'll what Emily?" She could hear the grin in his voice.

Still refusing to look at him she started to walk out of the room and ordered, "Just come on, let's get going."

Morgan faithfully followed behind, laughing to himself.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.

In the car, Morgan glanced over to a sulking Emily in the passenger seat. "So am I getting the silent treatment the whole way back then?"

"What? Did you say something Morgan?" She said sarcastically.

"Very funny _Prentiss_. You're not deaf. You'll be fine in a couple of days."

"Yeah, no thanks to you."

Morgan shook his head. "I have no idea what you expected me to do back there."

She didn't respond to him so he glanced over again and smiled at her pouting lips. She could act like a child when she didn't get her own way sometimes.

"You're sexy when you're mad, you know that?"

"Morgan stop it!"

"Just getting sexier." And he playfully reached over and tickled her ribs where he knew she was sensitive.

She slapped his hand away and turned her face to look out of the window.

"Was that a smile Emily? I'm sure that was a smile."

"No. You don't get away with it that easily."

"Oh, ok then. I'll just have to make it up to you then."

"I don't know how you think you can do that."

"I'm sure I'll think of something princess."

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,..

They walked up to the reception desk at the motel with an older man behind the desk.

"What can I do for you two?" He asked

"We need a room for the night." Morgan replied.

"Two rooms" Emily interrupted.  
>Morgan turned and looked at her with a frown. "Two rooms?"<p>

Without acknowledging him she repeated herself to the man, "Yes two rooms please." Leaving Morgan shaking his head.

They got their keys and headed off along the corridor. "How long you gonna keep this up Emily? How often do we get chance like this when the others aren't around?" Morgan asked trailing behind her.

"Goodnight Morgan." She said unlocking her door and leaving a dumbfounded Morgan just staring at the closed door once she had slammed it behind her.

He dumped his bags and got himself a shower. It had been a long day and he needed to freshen up. Not content at letting the opportunity pass up of spending the night with Emily at the FBI's expense, he decided he wasn't going to let it lie. Grabbing his wallet, he left the room shirtless, wearing only a pair of jogging bottoms, and made his way to hers.

After knocking a few times and getting no response as he expected, he called through the door, "Emily, if you don't open this door, I'm opening it for you."

Still no response.

"Ok. I warned you."

He got a credit card out of his wallet. These were old doors and he could probably just push them open with one shove of his shoulder, but he didn't want to cause any damage, so the old credit card method did the trick.

He opened the door cautiously, half expecting Emily to be waiting the other side with a weapon of some sort, but she wasn't. She was sat on the bed staring at the television and didn't move a muscle when he entered the room. He knew she was well aware he was there.

As he walked over to her he couldn't help but let his eyes fall on her outstretched bare legs in front of her. His gaze ran from her toes, up her slender legs, past the tiny shorts and onto her chest, just about covered by the vest top she was wearing. He went and stood at the bottom of the bed, in between her and the TV.

For a few seconds she left her stare exactly where it was as if she could see straight through him. Then she let her eyes move up his body, over his naked chest and up to meet his.

"You're blocking the view." She said monotone.

"What, this view isn't good enough?" He said pointing to himself.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head a little.

Smiling, he leant over the bed and got on to all fours, crawling up towards her until his face was just a couple of inches in front of hers. She smelt fresh and intoxicating all in one go. But _she_ didn't falter, barely blinking. It never failed to amaze him, how cool she could stay at times. This was driving him crazy.

"So, you gonna to let me make it up to you then?" He whispered as his kissed her gently on the lips.

"Like you won't get any pleasure out of _making it up to me_?"

Morgan grinned at her and thought about what she said for a few seconds.

"Ok then princess, how about this? I make it up to you without taking these jogging bottoms off. It will be _all _about you."

She looked at him with her big brown eyes and finally a smile crept across her face. "You reckon you can do that?"

"Yep. Anything to stop you being grouchy with me. It could be my next challenge." He said winking at her.

"Ok, I like the sound of that challenge."

After kissing her softly on the lips momentarily, he backed his way down the bed, until he was perched on the end, kneeling at her feet. He took one of her slim ankles in his hands and lifted her leg, massaging her foot as he did so. Placing kisses along the inside of her foot he looked at her raising his eyebrows causing her to giggle at him.

"Derek, I just decided that kissing my feet should be the appropriate punishment every time you piss me off."

"I plan on doing more than kissing your feet sweetness, believe me."

"Sweetness?"

And before she could continue with the teasing at his choice of phrase, he had encircled his mouth around her big toe.

The thought of sucking someone's toes had always grossed her out and as experienced as she was, she had never been on the receiving end of it. It did however feel really good. She had come to believe that Derek Morgan had some sort of magic tongue since they had been 'challenging' each other.

He licked and sucked lightly and she couldn't believe how much it was turning her on, so much so, that when he left her toes and started making his way up her smooth legs with more kisses, she was a little disappointed.

Disappointment soon disappeared as he ran the tip of his tongue up her inner thigh and planted more kisses right in the crease at the top of her legs. He quickly brushed over her shorts and worked his way up taking hold of the bottom of her vest top and pulling it over her head revealing her creamy breasts. He wasted no time in taking one of her already hard nipples in his mouth, causing small gasps to escape Emily's mouth. He nipped and sucked hard and then moved to the other, at the same time letting his fingers playfully touch and tug at the waistband of her shorts. The feel of his fingers brushing along her belly sent little shocks through her body and she looked down at him in anticipation of what he would do next.

She let her hands find his and wrapped them round the back of them. She squeezed his hands around the waistband of her shorts and then lightly tugged at them. He knew exactly what she wanted and immediately proceeded to pull the shorts down, tossing them over his shoulder behind him.

He hovered above her and took in the sight of Emily completely naked and at his mercy. No matter how many times he had now seen her like this, it never failed to completely consume him. She was the most beautiful thing he had seen.

She loved watching him watch her. There was nothing more satisfying to her than knowing the effect that she had on Derek Morgan. She could see his hardness denting the fabric of his jogging bottoms. She knew the pressure building in him would soon become too much and loved him for the fact that it wouldn't make a difference. He would continue to focus on her and her alone.

He snapped out of his trance marvelling at her body and let his eyes meet hers. They both smiled at the same time and he lowered himself down for a deep and searching kiss.

"You ready to get fucked Agent Prentiss?" He whispered into her mouth.

"I thought this was all about me_."_

"Oh it is. There's more than one way to get fucked right?" And with that, he moved to kissing her neck and made his way down her body stopping just below her bellybutton. His hands followed behind, gently stroking down her sides and coming to rest, one under each ass cheek. Using his elbows he spread her legs a little more and ran his hands down her legs, hooking one of them over his shoulder. He marvelled at the sight in front of him, practically salivating at the thought of her taste.

He moved in and gently kissed her clit, before letting his tongue stroke her wet folds. They felt like velvet to him. He knew she was sensitive, so took it real slow. He felt her squirming against him so moved his hands back up towards her breasts to steady her. Before he could get there, she took hold of both his hands and intertwined their fingers. She moved his hands back and forth and he knew that the pace at which she rocked him, was the pace she wanted him to go.

After a short while, she let go of one hand and he sought out her breast pinching down on one nipple. He rolled it in his fingers as he continued lapping her juices.

Emily closed her eyes tight, trying to take in the sensation of every touch he was giving her. The pinching of her nipples was sending little bolts down into her stomach. The feel of his strong fingers intertwined with hers made her feel intimate and safe with him. And his tongue did things to her, no man had ever done.

She could feel her excitement growing so she ground her hips a little faster and harder into him. He quickened the pace with his tongue and she let out a small cry as he thrust his rigid tongue inside of her. He took his hand off her breast and back down to her clit, not wanting to release his other grip on her hand. He knew she was close. He could tell from her heavy breathing and the tensing of every muscle in her body. As he continued to thrust into her, he circled her clit with two fingers. The sound of her cry out "Jesus Derek" drove him wild. He felt her hips buck as she finally came and he took in every ounce of her orgasm into his mouth. He stayed there for a short while gently stroking her until her breathing started to slow down and then moved back up her to kiss her gently and softly on the lips.

"You ok?" He smiled to her.

"Uh huh." She couldn't manage words.

She wrapped her arms around him, the feel of his hot skin against hers helping to sooth her breathing

For a short while, they lay as one until he could feel her heart beat slow down. She then felt his hot kisses on her neck and they sent tingles all through her. The nibbling her ear, he whispered to her, "You ready for more?"

"More?"

"Yes, I did say I'd make it up to you. And I always keep my promises."

"Well, don't let me stop you then."

Continuing to lavish her neck with attention he moved one hand back down. He gently stroked her folds and then inserted one finger inside of her as deep as he could. He slowly moved in and out of her feeling her juices surrounding him. He added another finger and curled the ends inside causing Emily to buck underneath him. Continuing with the motion, he removed his lips from her neck and pushed himself up so he could watch her.

They smiled at each other as they rocked.

"More?" He said raising his eyebrows to her.

She nodded biting on her bottom lip and then closing her eyes as he added another finger. He concentrated on his strokes and the look on her beautiful face, taking his mind off his own arousal.

He moved one hand down to underneath her hip and started to pull it upwards. "Turn over" He whispered to her.

Without question, she did as he said, Derek somehow managing not to remove himself from her as she did. The sight of Emily's perfectly rounded ass in front of him was all too much. A lesser man would have given in at that point, but he was determined to do as he said he would.

Continuing to move in and out of her with one hand, he placed the other on one cheek, rubbing and squeezing. He moved in closer and began biting and kissing gently on the firm, yet meaty flesh. He ran his tongue along the contours and up to the top of the crack at the base of her spine. He licked and suckled all the way up her spine until he reached her neck, moving her raven hair to one side allowing for access.

Through her raspy breath he just about heard her cry, "Fuck Derek…. Faster."

He quickened his strokes and used his thumb to rub her clit once more. He let himself lean into her and then let his chest fall onto her back. With his free hand he cupped her breasts and continued with squeezing and pinching at them.

The feel of his body enveloping hers was amazing. They couldn't get any closer. She turned her head backwards, her eyes meeting his. She signalled with a little nod for him and he leaned in further kissing her frantically. She whispered into his mouth, "more".

Without hesitation he added the last finger. The feel of her walls around his fingers was heaven. So silky and accepting of him.

As his body moved on hers, she could feel his hardness rubbing against her through the fabric of his jogging bottoms. She shifted herself and turned around so she was on her back once again. He moved his kisses back down to her breasts, sucking, licking and biting and she felt her way down his strong body and slipped one hand under the fabric to take hold of him.

As she did, it was his turn to cry out, "Fuck Emily! I wasn't expecting that."

"I think you've earned it." She giggled back to him.

She stroked him gently at first and then moved faster. He was rock hard. She thought he must have been in pain all that time with the strain it must have been causing.

They moved together, their strokes matching each other. He felt her walls clamping down around his fingers so moved back up to swallow her cries with his mouth. He let himself go with her, which wasn't difficult. He could have done that the second she lay her slender, magical fingers on him.

They both felt their release at the same time and he collapsed on top of her. As much as she was struggling to breath from his weight, she actually liked the feel of his hard, naked body pinning her down.

He buried his face into her neck and whispered out of breath, "So am I forgiven now?"

"I guess." She said with a little laugh. "But I was thinking, may be you could make it up to me some more tomorrow night."

"So do we get to have just one room then?"

"Definitely."


End file.
